Sexed Up
by LyG4ever
Summary: After her death, he hasn't been the same. His current girlfriend is just replacing her, but... will he move on?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "Sexed Up" belongs to Robbie Williams.  
**

_"Loose lips sunk ships"  
_Your kisses are always empty.

_"I'm getting to grips with what you said"  
_You hurt me with the things you say.

_"No it's not in my head"  
_But I know it's not my fault.

_"I can't awaken the dead"  
_Weboth know she's dead.

_"Day after day"  
_I can't replace her anymore.

_"Why don't we talk about it"  
_You always come back, begging for my forgiveness.

_"Why do you always doubt that there can be a better way"  
_But your eyes are hollow. You don't feel for me what you do for her.

_"It doesn't make me wanna stay"  
_I can't continue like this anymore. I love you, though it's not fair.

_"Why don't we break up"  
_I still remember that one night.

_"There's nothing left to say"  
_The same day we found out about her death.

_"I got my eyes shut"  
_I cried, thinking of her young life that came to a sudden end.

_"Praying they won't stray"  
_You came back, completely drunk.

_"Oh we're not sexed up"  
_I held you anyway. You loved her... she was only 17.

_"That's what makes the difference today"  
_But you never felt anything for me.

_"I hope you blow away"  
_I wish I could say the same about you.

_

* * *

"You say we're fatally flawed"  
_"C'mon... just for a sec," he said. 

_"When I'm easily bored"  
_"No, Gordo!" I cried.

_"Is that OK?"  
_He stared at me. I know I just made a mistake.

_"Write me off your list"  
_He doesn't let anybody call him that, but it doesn't matter to me anymore.

_"Make this the last kiss"  
_I approached to him and kissed him.

_"I walk away"  
_"I can't keep pretending to be her. Bye David," I said, before walking away.

_"Why don't we talk about it?"  
_I closed the door and fell to the other side, crying.

_"I'm only here don't shout it"  
_"This is what I needed to do," I whispered to myself.

_"Give 'em time, you'll forget"  
_"I love you..."

_"Let's pretend we never met"  
_I wiped my tears and, slowly, got up.

_"Why don't we break up?"  
_I walked outside, crying and hugging myself.

_"There's nothing left to say"  
_I bumped into Matt. He stared at me.

_"I got my eyes shut"  
_"Did he hurt you?" he asked me. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

_"Praying they won't stray"  
_He hugged me firmly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

_"Oh we're not sexed up"  
_I shook my head again. "It was my fault"

_"That's what makes the difference today"  
_"He's never going to get over her," I stated.

_"I hope you blow away"  
_He looked at me. His brown eyes looked sad. "I know," he finally replied.

_

* * *

"Screw you"  
_Inside, 20 years old David Gordon started to rip all his room. 

_"I didn't like your taste anyway"  
_He hadn't been himself since the accident, exactly 2 years ago.

_"I chose you"  
_She was driving to surprise him on his birthday.

_"That's all go to waste it"  
_She was going to declare her love. They had found a letter in her car.

_"It's Saturday"  
_She never got a chance to see that black car that ended her life.

_"I'll go out and find another you"  
_He rested her head on his hands and sat on his bed.

_"Why don't we?"  
_Outside, the couple was still standing there.

_"Why don't we break up?"  
_"Did I do right?" she asked. He nodded.

_"There's nothing left to say"  
_"He needed it," he replied.

_"I got my eyes shut"  
_Inside, Gordo was tearing up.

_"Praying they won't stray"  
_'Why can't I just find someone to replace you?'

_"Oh we're not sexed up"  
_'You're one of a kind, I know it'

_"That's what makes the difference today"  
_'Still, no one understands me'

_"I hope you blow away"  
_"I loved you, Lizzie..." he whispered before falling back into his bed.

_"I hope you blow away"  
_"I- It didn't feel right, " she said. Matt nodded and hugged her again.

_"I hope you blow away"  
_20 years old Miranda Sanchez linked arms with her best friend's brother and they walked away.


End file.
